


Come Back... Stay...

by Sapphire1905



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with maybe a happy ending, Angst with maybe a sad ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Scared Paladins, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, possible major character death, pretty short, scared lance, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire1905/pseuds/Sapphire1905
Summary: What if Lotor hadn't come right on time?





	1. The End, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron/Klance fanfiction and I just hope you enjoy this story.  
> Constructive criticism is completely welcome!

‘The mission is more important than the individual.’  
Those were the words that echoed in Keith’s mind right after Matt appeared on the screen in front of him and said, “We’ll never penetrate those shields!” There was an urgency in his voice and slight panic behind it but his face was completely serious, completely like a soldier.  
Keith felt his breath slightly catch in his throat and his eyes widened a little bit for a split second as he realized what he had to do to stop the witch Haggar. To save everyone. To save his friends. His family.  
He needed to sacrifice himself.

“Maybe not with our weapons.” Keith finally spoke after about five seconds after he quickly processed what he had to do, his voice was low almost close to a whisper but not quite. The teenager mashed his eyebrows together with determination, his teeth clenching, baring them in the process, and his heart beating hard against his chest as his hand clenched around the lever that made the galra cruiser move quickly and he was off. Adrenaline started to course through his blood as he barely even heard Matt’s confused and surprised question.  
“ _Wait,_ Keith what are you doing?!”

The half galra just clenched his jaws tighter as he kept going, not listening to the older male at all. ‘The mission is more important than the individual.’ A voice whispered in his mind, as if it was trying to push him a bit more. That’s what the Blade of Marmora was basically trying to tell him, it’s what Kolivan tried to tell him, it’s what he had to do… He can finally do something right.

“Keith, no!”

Voltron won’t need Keith anymore. They’ve got Shiro to be their leader and everything would work just fine without him, right?  
If he did this, the team won’t die and instead he would sacrifice himself honorably like Thace and Ulaz did. It doesn’t matter if he died, why would it? Keith’s eyes slammed shut as he tried to prepare himself for the impact. He could see his life flashing before him, which made his heart beat even faster. Losing his dad, going through the system, first meeting Shiro, getting into the Garrison, noticing a loud and cute cuban boy, losing Shiro. And the feeling of loneliness and fear was practically his constant companion, despite him pretending the opposite, throughout all of his memories… Well, it was until he joined Voltron. Of course, he still felt pretty isolated and he didn’t know how to handle his emotions all too well, but they were his family. They were more important than he was.  
They had people to get back to… They had lives to save.

Lance had a family, he had friends, he had Red and a whole life ahead of him that Keith would give anything for that obnoxious loudmouth to live as long as he could and go back to Earth safe and sound.

And by his sacrifice they would be able to do that. He would at least give them that. He would be able to give _him_ that…

But Keith didn’t want to die. He wanted to live his life longer, he wanted see if he could find his mother, see how far he could go as a Blade member, be a hero… But Keith wasn’t a hero at all. All he was was a half galra, former paladin of voltron, and a temperamental orphan. But with his sacrifice he can help Voltron be the hero it obviously is.

He can help his family be the hero for the universe.

Allura and Coran don’t have to pretend they accepted him as half galra anymore. Shiro doesn’t have to deal with his anger anymore. Pidge doesn’t have to have him around since she had Matt and was going to look for her father. Hunk doesn’t have to feel pity for him anymore. And Lance… He doesn’t have to worry about who’ll take what lion anymore.

Once he’s gone…

Everything will be better for them.

That was the last thought that passed through Keith’s mind- along with the feeling of how everyone had hugged him the day he announced he was leaving Voltron and joining the Blade- before the cruiser slammed straight into the purple shield. He felt pain for a split second before everything turned black.


	2. Haha, nice one, Matt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the second chapter, with mostly Matt's perspective!  
> Don't worry, we'll see the other's point of view quiet soon.   
> Enjoy!

Matt could feel the blood drain from his face as the call he was in with Keith suddenly turned into static flashing on the screen before it turned black and no matter how many times he called his name and kept calling, there was no response… None whatsoever. Another galra cruiser- which was very different than Keith’s- came in and easily destroyed the shield that was protecting the great threat. Lotor. The cruiser hit the shield before Lotor’s laser cannon even hit the thing. No words were able to escape his lips as he stared with wide, horrified eyes.   
‘ _Did_ _Keith just…? Oh no...’_

 The large ship that Hagar was in retreated not long after, but that still didn’t shake Matt from his tense position, but what did break him from his shocked stupor was Coran’s excited and relieved exclamation along with Shiro’s stern yet relieved voice coming from the speaker not long after.

“Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!”

“Good work, Keith.”

Matt had to say something. But what was he going to say? It was just then that the Holt brother noticed that he has been holding his breath the whole time, just in shock. The other two rebel fighters that were in the same ship as he was had paused what they were doing to look over at the blonde haired human who was just staring at the screen in front of him with slight concern in their eyes as they glanced at each other silently. They were both wearing matching worried frowns on their lips but they stayed silent.

“Keith?” 

Came shiro’s voice once again with a bit of confusion but there was a slight irritation in the older man’s tone which kind of shook the rebel fighter from his shock. He un-muted his speaker and he spoke. He tried to sound steady and strong, he really did, though his voice was anything but. It wobbled a bit as he spoke the words he dreaded having to leave his lips.

“It wasn’t Keith…” 

“Huh?”

“It was Lotor… The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield.”

“Wait, where’s Keith?”

That was Pidge’s voice and he could practically feel himself being torn apart just at the thought of how she was going to react to the news he dreaded to tell the team. He didn’t want to see his baby sister be in more pain than she has been through and he just wanted to protect her. But it seemed, like the universe was trying everything to make his job as the big brother harder and harder every time it was the time to try to protect her. Before he could say anything, though, Lotor’s voice was heard by everyone, it was deep and sultry. Almost like he was trying to seduce all of them with only his voice, he would have been irritated or even would have admired the tone, but he just couldn’t get himself to, he was still cold with fear and shock . “Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we’ve had our differences in the past but.. I think it is time we had a discussion.” 

Matt felt his jaws clench as he felt his muscles start to ache at how long they were practically petrified as there was a longer silence.  

“I can’t seem to get ahold of Keith.” Hunk had finally spoke up, worry in his voice as he frowned a bit to himself and ran his fingers through his brown hair and wiping his somewhat sweaty forehead since the sweat was mostly being absorbed into the bandana he wore. “Matt?” That was Shiro’s voice, there was concern and confusion and Matt felt himself painfully swallow saliva down his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. “Keith… He... “ The blonde male took in a shaky breath before he continued. “He hit the barrier with his ship… He was trying to destroy the shield but he…” He let his word trail off as there was a sudden bitter and fearful laugh. “Haha, nice one, Matt. You sure got us.” That was Lance’s voice cracking with denial at the older Holt’s words and it made him close his eyes with pure guilt rumbling in his chest right at the same moment he heard his little sister’s soft broken “what?” and Allura’s shaky gasp.

“I-I’m sorry.” 

Matt said, trying to stay strong for them, especially Katie. He didn’t know everything about their relationship with each other but he could see that Pidge saw the paladins as a second family. People that she could trust with everything.

Shiro was completely silent as Matt finished what he was saying with sadness in his tone.

“But Keith… He’s dead...”

“ **_NO!_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this?  
> I dare you to guess who screamed "no!" I'm curious of your answers!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! :3


	3. Alright? Yeah, sure.

Pidge felt tears sting her eyes, her hands clenching tightly on the handles that she used to steer her lion as she muted herself to the others except for Hunk. The larger male had a hard look on his face, but she could tell there was a fearful, panicked and worried look in his eyes. He held a half grimace half frown set on his lips, eyebrows slightly furrowed as Voltron was trying to get away from the planet Naxzela as fast as they could. “Hunk,” the young green Paladin addressed the yellow male and at his name he lifted his worried brown eyes and looked at the screen, right at his teammate and friend. No, not just friend… little sister. Her next words to him made him want to just hug and comfort her, to just let her know everything was going to be okay. “I’m scared.”

Hunk swallowed some saliva as he gave her a small sympathetic smile . “Me too, Pidge…” To Hunk, ‘scared’ was an understatement at that moment. He was absolutely terrified, for everyone and himself. What if Keith and the rebel fighters couldn’t stop Haggar? What if they did get to Haggar but it being too late? Will they ever be able to defeat the Galra Empire? Will they ever go home? See their families again? Pidge was fourteen years old! They’re all still only kids and they have the whole universe weighing on their shoulders. Everyone was counting on them to stay alive to keep _them_ alive. Give everyone else the freedom of going home to their families while they had to leave their only families for however long… They may never see their families again and that’s what makes the brunette feel even more scared.

Pidge and Matt had to look for their father that was who knows where. They also had go back to their mother who most likely thinks they’re all dead. Hunk wonders what his mother and grandparents thought about his disappearance? He wonders if his family even knows he’s gone. He can easily think of the panic and devastation his mother would be in and the thought of that alone breaks his heart. It was hard enough for her to let him go to the Garrison, he could only  imagine…

 

Katie just wanted to be comforted. To be told that everything was going to be okay, even though it may be a lie and they all end up dead anyway. She wanted to be with her mom, her dad and her brother. All together and happy again. She missed them severely, even if she did just find Matt. ‘Why is life so unfair?’ Pidge paused at the thought and shook her head a bit. No, she shouldn’t be thinking like that. Yes, life was unfair but she was lucky because of it. She lost her brother and dad but she found one and was going to find the other. She had connections with people she never thought she would ever even associate with. She went to space, bonded with a giant green robotic cat, saved lives, learned a new language, learned about new species and planets. An the best part was she had her own little family. Shiro, was the dad of the group. The one who kept them all in order, he wasn’t perfect but he knew how to care for them. Coran, the space uncle with his mustache and crazy words, despite that he’s super intelligent and he really cares for them. Allura, the mother and sister of the group. Even if she can be quite harsh on them all Pidge knew she cared for all of them even if the blue lion hadn’t accepted her, she would have kept fighting alongside them and helped them in any way and every way that she could. That’s why she was the heart of Voltron. Hunk, he’s the big brother, no doubt. That cuddle bear, even if he could be pretty much a scared-y cat he’s extremely smart and he knows it. He’s the shield of Voltron- the armor-, he would, with absolutely no doubt, protect them all with everything he had and he has. Keith, even if he did leave Voltron and did push them away sometimes Pidge knew that he cared for them. He’s a good leader despite being an edgy impulsive lone wolf kind of guy, and she could tell that he cares about them all in his own way. They were her family. Her crazy, broken, amazing family and she felt lucky for all of the experiences she had. “Everything will work out.” Hunk reassured and that made Pidge give a gentle water-y smile as she realized something. She’s been **living** \- like actual living with adventures in storybooks and things like that- with the people she has grown to love and care for. Everything was going to be okay, they were all going to win, celebrate, find her dad, and go back home. With her new family.

Katie doesn’t regret leaving whatsoever.

Hunk is glad he didn’t stay home.

Everything was going to be okay.

 

“Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!” Coran's relieved yet extremely excited voice made the green paladin's breath come out harshly in complete and utter relief and a smile slipped onto her lips along with Hunk's. They were both extremely relieved and it showed, however they stayed silent as Shiro gave Keith praise but when there was no response on the former red and black paladin the air turned from relief and happiness to confusion. Both Katie and Hunk had the same thought, ' _That's weird, why wasn't Keith answering Shiro?'_ There was another wave of confusion and surprise when Matt,  _Matt,_ answered Shiro instead of Keith himself. "It wasn't Keith, it was Lotor...The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield.” The brown haired male glanced at Pidge from the Monitor with obvious confusion and concern lacing on his face. "Wait, where's Keith?" Her voice sounded just the way everyone felt. Troubled and perplexed. Everyone seemed to stiffen even more than their bodies already where when a deep seductive like voice came through, "Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past but... I think it's time we had a discussion." After what was said the yellow paladin pushed some buttons, his dark brows furrowing as he tried to get a hold of the half Galra but to no avail and he let that be known. 

"I can't seem to get ahold of Keith..."

A sudden fearful realization washed over the boy as a thought whispered in the back of his mind. ' _What if...? No.'_ He shook his head quickly, he couldn't be thinking like that, Keith was fine. Everything was going to be okay. That thought was nothing. That thought was wrong. It couldn't be right, not in a  _million_ lifetimes. 

 

 _'Everything is going to be alright.'_ Hunk tried to convince himself but, somehow, that thought wasn't reassuring one bit.

Especially when Matt spoke once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> So sorry for how long it's been, I've been having serious writer's block.  
> I hope you guys can forgive me ^-^. I was thinking of writing another Klance story soon, what do you guys think?  
> If you're reading this past 2 in the morning, go take a break. Get a glass of water and go night night, You need rest, friend! <3  
> Now, who's point of view I'm going to do next? Or better yet, who's would you like me to do?
> 
> See you guys next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Familia Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

The first thing that Lance noticed was the light scent of something extremely familiar with the light mix of salt in the air. He was laying down, curled up in a fluffy warm blanket, his head laid on his pillow. Before he could decide to open his eyes a gentle hand laid on his shoulder, the bed shifting a little from some kind of weight. “Lance?” The voice was deep and it sounded like… “Come on,  _ hermanito _ , wake up!” The red paladin’s eyes opened quickly and as he blinked he saw three people. His older sister and brother and his father, looking down at him with gentle amusement in their eyes. Marco’s dark eyebrow was raised and his arms were crossed over his chest with his head tilted to the side a bit, Veronica was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand retreating back from her brother’s shoulder as she noticed his eyes opened. And the third person crouching a little right beside Marco was his father. The heart in his chest started to race a bit and the excitement started to course through his veins. He sat up and his eyes wide, “Marco, Vee… Papa..” 

He scrambled out of his blankets and pretty much fell out of his bed with a bit of a grunt coming out of his lips but that didn’t seem to stop him. He lurched forward, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and pretty much making him fall backward, a deep laughing coming out of the older man’s mouth as he hugged him back “ _ ¿Qué te pasa, chico _ ?” 

“He’s just being his dramatic self, papa.” Snickered Marco himself before he winced when Veronica kicked his shin and gave him a bit of a look but there was obvious amusement in her brown eyes. She looked so much like their father and Marco looked more like their mother Lance could feel his chest constrict at the thought, he let go of his dad and he stood up slowly, helping the older man up. “ _ Lo siento _ , papa… I just missed you…” He felt like he was going to start crying but he only smiled brightly as he felt arms wrap around him, his gaze lifted and he looked at his sister, hugging her back instantly. “I’ve missed all of you.” He whispered, a slight sniffle escaping him but he didn’t start to cry. As they pulled away Marco playfully punched his little brother’s shoulder. “Alright, come on. Everyone is waiting for you.” Vee nodded her head along with their father. “Everyone?” The boy asked as he walked to the door with his two siblings and his father. As they walked down the hall he briefly caught a glimpse of all of the framed photographs on the cream colored walls, all just little memories from when they were all young. Like one of the pictures was of him as a five year old with tiny Marco hugging him, sitting in a blue plastic kiddie pool, soap all over them  but with big great grin on their faces. Even back then Marco was taller than him. There was also another picture of an older version of Lance but not by much, missing two front teeth and a cheesy pizza in his mouth with other family members around him making silly faces. Memories like that made him feel both nostalgic and a little melancholy which made Lance swallow.

As Lance stepped close to the familiar corner towards the kitchen he felt his hands start to shake, his heart quickened and the lump in his throat tightened. As he lifted his eyes and looked into the kitchen there stood the one woman he’s been wanting to see for so long. His mama. The young teenager instantly felt his eyes sting with tears and before he could even process what he was doing he stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around the female’s torso, burying his face into the crook of her neck like when he used to do when he was a lot younger. He clung onto her tightly, tears running down his face and staining his mother’s shirt. The older woman gently wrapped her arms around her little boy and ran her gentle fingers through his brown hair. “ _ Mi  _ _ corazón _ .” 

At the sound of her voice and that nickname Lance let out a bit of a sob come through his lips as he looked up at her face. She looked exactly the way that he remembered her. Her brown curly hair pulled back, the crows feet around her beautiful dark blue eyes, her large gentle grin. He missed her so much. As she gently brushed her thumb against his cheek where she caught a few tears he sniffled a bit and let out a bit of a shaky breath. “We’ve missed you so you much, _ hijo _ .”

Lance sniffled but he smiled softly and nodded his head, “I missed you too, mama. I missed you so much.” His mother leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and he leaned into it, taking in the warm and comforting feeling before she pulled back. “There is some people waiting for you outside. Go see them.” Even though he wanted to stay wrapped around his mom’s sweet embrace he pulled back and wiped his tearful cheeks with his arm sleeve, nodding obediently. “Okay.”

“Te amo, bebé.”

“I love you too.”

Lance then turned from his mother to the back door and walked towards it. His hands were shaking and he wanted to go back and just stay clinging onto her but something told him to go outside. Well, something aside from his own mother, of course.

The Cuban boy walked to the back door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter.  
> Have you guys watched Season 6?! I did and I almost cried!  
> Hope you giys enjoyed this chapter. I've been struggling with it for a while so I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make the time with Lance had with his mother longer but I couldn't think of how I could stretch it our, but I hope uou liked it!  
> Do stick around because I'm very excited to put in the last chapter (which may or may not be the next chapter, who knows?) and I want to hear feedback from ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand what do you think?   
> There's going to be another chapter and it'll probably confirm whether it will have a sad or happy ending. You guys can guess if you'd like, though ;3.


End file.
